heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
HushPuppies
HushPuppies is a French garage rock band influenced by the various bands of the 1960s. Members of the group live in Paris, France, although originate from Perpignan and Bordeaux. Members * Singer: Olivier Jourdan * Guitar: Cyrille Sudraud * Drums: Franck Pompidor * Bass guitar: Guillaume Le Guen * Keyboard: Wilfried Jourdan (Olivier's brother) Biography Four of the band's members - Franck, Cyrille, Wilfried and Olivier - grew up in Perpignan, where they formed a group with others called the Likyds. This group specialised largely in cover versions of 1960s garage rock songs. The band split with four members later reuniting in Paris where they met up with Guillaume Le Guen from Bordeaux. This led to the formation in 2002 of HushPuppies. The band describe their influences as being 1960s groups such as The Kinks, The Who and Small Faces In April 2003, their first demo went on sale, followed by a 12 track live album Live @ House of Live. In 2004, two EPs were released. The Garden being their first public presentation. The following year, the band's first album, The Trap, went on sale. On September 13, they played for a live concert on a London bus, in Paris with a French radio, Le Mouv. Their album " The Trap" became an independent hit selling more than 20,000 coppies. The band's second album, Silence is Golden, was released in November 2008. In 2008 their song You're Gonna Say Yeah! was featured on the soundtrack of Guitar Hero World Tour. Bipolar Drift is released in 2010. Discography EP * HushPuppies EP - 2004 # Natasha # Classic # HushPuppies # All I Know * The Garden - 2004 # HushPuppies # You And Me # Pale Blue Eyes # Automatic 6 * You're Gonna Say Yeah! - 2005 # You're Gonna Say Yeah! # Packt Up Like Sardines in a Crushtin Box * Single EP # I'm Not Like Everybody Else # CPPDCC (Ca Peut Plus Durer Comme Ca) # Packt Up Like Sardines in a Crushtin Box (Live) * Bad Taste And Gold On The Doors EP - 2008 # Bad Taste And Gold On The Doors (I want my Kate Moss) (Radio Edit) # Bad Taste And Gold On The Doors (I want my Kate Moss) (Cucumber Remix) # Bad Taste And Gold On The Doors (I want my Kate Moss) (Munk & Thelonious Remix) Albums * The Trap - 2005 # 1975 # Packt Up Like Sardines in a Crushtin Box # You're Gonna Say Yeah! # Marthelot 'N' Clavencine # Sorry So # Pale Blue Eyes # Comptine # Bassautobahn # Alice in Wonderland # Single # You & Me # The Trap # Automatic 6 * Silence Is Golden - 2007 # A Trip To Vienna # Lost Organ # Moloko Sound Club # Bad Taste And Gold On The Doors # Love Bandit # Down, Down, Down # Fiction In The Facts # Lunatic's Song # Hot Shot # Broken Matador # Harmonium * The Bipolar Drift - 2010/2011 # Open Season # Okinawa Living Wage # Stop # Low Compromise Democracy # Zero One # Every Night I Fight Some Giant # Frozen Battle # A Dog Day # Poison Apple # Rodeo # Twin Sister Live album * Live @ House Of Live - 2003 # Turn on the light # You ain't better # C song # Six feet under # Emma # Ça peut plus durer # All I Know # Natasha # Anybody's answer # HushPuppies # Classik # Behave Category:French garage rock musical groups Category:Non-metal artists